Vocaloid Fandom (Fandomsarchive)
The Vocaloid Fandom is a fandom from both Tumblr and Fandomsarchive . Fandomsarchive Vocaloid Fandom (Before Reset) She began out as a robotic girl, and highly dangerous around water. Vocaloid was an extremely quiet character, since she wasn't programmed to be a socializing person to begin with. Eventually she began to talk to the other fandoms, making friends and all. She started socializing with the others in a game of Truth or Dare. Secretly, she is very good with medical problems, but not surgical. Later on, she steps into a puddle of water, causing her systems to malfunction and explode. She becomes godtier from this, aka a Witch of Breath. In her new human form, she finds the others once again. She is also a bit of a drinker, and will drink all of her booze if you hand it to her. After beating the SBURB session the second time, she became the Goddess of Love. The reason for this is because she set 3 or 4 ships up successfully, and calls herself "the matchmaker". Quadrants Her quadrants have become very complicated over the months. She first became moirails with LyricDaQueen Fandom, but the roleplayer for that character had suddenly stopped coming. So Vocaloid had broke off the moiraillagence. She started talking to Hetalia Fandom , and ended up as his matesprit. At one point in the roleplay, they had become tricksters and got married that way. Much later when they fandoms complete SBURB for the second time, Hetalia goes off to find Homestuck, his moirail, and comfort him due to Doc's disappearance (see more below.) Vocaloid becomes upset, tells Hetalia this, but then he breaks off their relationship. She was left depressed. Doctor Who Fandom had become her moirail way back then, but only to be for a short time. He suddenly disappeared within the roleplay, leaving Vocaloid and Homestuck, his matesprit, hopeless for his return. Another challenger came by, he being the Dinosaur Fandom. He and Vocaloid had started socializing, ending up as matesprits for a few days or so. They eventually moved down into moirails, and then they broke off from that as well. A long while back, Prototype Fandom had started to feel black for her, and confessed his feelings for her. She gladly accepted. However, just recently, she felt that he was never around anymore, so she broke it off. Once Fallout Fandom had gotten out of her long-lasting moiraillagence with Leviathan Fandom , she had immediately gone to Vocaloid. The two had been very close friends, they even called themselves "second moirails". That ship is also lasting at the moment. Another man, named Spiral Fandom , had been talking with Vocaloid a long while back. They had become good friends until he started to talk to The Legend of Zelda Fandom, and became her matesprit for a couple weeks. Legend of Zelda had gone missing suddenly and Spiral became worried. He gave into the fact that she was gone for good. SuperDead Fandom had disliked Spiral, and made him into his suit. Spiral had actually kept flushed feelings for Vocaloid for a while, but never told her due to the fact that she was with Hetalia at the time. Eventually after the major breakup between Vocaloid and Hetalia, she went cannibalistic and attempted to eat Hetalia, Supernatural, and Homestuck. Luckily SuperDead was there to stop her, and let Spiral talk to her. He finally admits his feelings in a very awkward way, and she seems surprised. She thought no one would love her again, and of course she was wrong. She felt really bad that he was still a suit, so she helps him become human again. Successfully. They then became matesprits. Again, like the whole deal with Hetalia, they both become trickster and get married. However, the two during their trickster hour had sex, leaving Vocaloid pregnant. With the help of Julius, he speeds up the process of the pregnancy to a few days due. Of course, a few days later, she gives birth to Animal Crossing Fandom with Spiral and Fallout by her side. Although they aren't technically in her quadrants, Vocaloid has been feeling a thing towards Problem Sleuth Fandom and Intermission Fandom. They're all very close, but not into a quadrant. She may do romantic things to them, but she promises to never cheat on her husband with them sexually. Spiral understands that. Though she promised this, she has cheated a couple times, but vows she will never do it again. Due to Prototype's and Vocaloid's breakup, Problem Sleuth saw this as a chance to become her kismesis. Later on, they decided to have a little "fun", and afterwards, he proposed to her. She accepted, and then got into a black-marriage relationship. The two had been struck by a magic anon to be the opposite gender for about a week. The two had sex again, ending up with another child. The child's name is Nintendo Fandom. Changes Vocaloid was a very depressed girl. When Hetalia and she were together, she was tired of being left alone. So she "left temporarily." She had dyed her hair black, cut it short, put in the red contacts, and changed her name to Unie (short for Unknown.) She had been like this until her friend, Legend of Zelda, had knocked some sense into Vocaloid. She changed back. Another time, after the major breakup of Vocaloid and Hetalia, she changed her appearance for good. She permanently dyed her hair light brown, changing her style of clothes to mostly steampunk. Past She had a hard past as a new fandom. When she went godtier, something in her systems, as she has all her characters programmed in her, glitched out and became her own thing. The character was Calcium Miku, who is portrayed in this roleplay as a cannibal. Although Calcium had glitched out of her, some of her cannibalism remained in Vocaloid, thus resulting in the incident of when she attempted to attack her ex-matesprit. Also, when Doctor Who was still around, they both went into a factory to find that Calcium was there. Calcium attacks them both, eating Doctor's insides and stabbing Vocaloid. Luckily, Vocaloid was godtier at the time and killed the physical form of the character, reviving Doctor Who with a corpsesmooch. A long while back, when Vocaloid was a robot, her Calcium Miku character made her eat people. That's why Vocaloid fears seeing blood and disembodied parts, so her cannibalistic instincts won't kick in. Fandomsarchive Vocaloid Fandom (After Reset) Due to a poll the muns took, they decided to reset the timeline. This leaves Vocaloid in a human state. The Fandom is able to change her hair color, from blue, to pink, to green, to brown, to blonde, anything she desired. The only catch is that it could be the color of her characters' hair colors only. She is a very upbeat and prudish girl. Her quadrants remained the same, having Spiral as a matesprit, Fallout as a moirail, and Problem Sleuth as a kismesis. She has never dated Hetalia, Dino, LyricDaQueen, etc. She never had a child, so Nintendo Fandom does not exist, and Animal Crossing Fandom is technically not her son, though she treats him like one. Her past is the same, in some senses. Vocaloid lives in the basement of the Tipton (which is the main location), and also has a separate house in the city. Though she may seem peaceful, she is a dangerous girl and is being hunted after with her boyfriend. (Canon list) This Fandom had a difficult time moving around, as she had gotten possessed by a supposed demon, and being controlled, she had gone on a mass murder spree. Because of this, she is wanted by the police. After being herself again, she took a couple days of waiting for her matesprit to return, him only becoming upset over the fact that Vocaloid and Intermission had gotten drunk and had a "drunk makeout session" (supposedly). He claims he shall leave, and she does not enjoy hearing that. Hours later of crying, she decides to go out and rob a store, of course, putting bullets through the police men and women's heads. She took the opportunity of already being wanted to grab some items for herself and others. Before Spiral had returned, the pink-haired fandom had grown a strong bond to Hetalia. She eventually fell for him, telling him her feelings on her birthday. They shared the same feelings, and decided to try out a relationship. Waiting long and hard, Vocaloid had waited a month or two for her lover to return once more. To her dismay, he never did. She eventually received a letter in her mail, hinting that he had died, sealed with a beautiful blue necklace and over 100 K sent to her bank account. An acquaintance she had met, Sherlock Fandom, offered to look into his death. Days later, they had found him, only to be brought to the news where Spiral's old phone had texted Vocaloid. They both look into it, finding that he had a clone, with more of an evil side. The clone and she had sat down and talked for a bit, the man offering to destroy his own memories and bring back the original Spiral, with only some slight complication. They both agreed. A day later, a very confused boyfriend returned. Vocaloid takes the time to explain what happened to clear up the confusion, causing a panicked reaction to him. They started to talk a bit in her basement, and he had nearly passed out. After going through some emotional trauma, of course, the pink-haired girl had a slight panic attack. Spiral suggests that they should split up, leaving Vocaloid into a more depressed state. Being left alone, Vocaloid's second personality kicks in. Her name, ERROR, was a mixture of glitches of Vocaloids and songs, and she feeds off of anxiety, fear, and depression. The girl can make Vocaloid change; her skin is grey with red markings, as if they were computer glitches, her left eye has a second gland in which is red and acts like another eyelid, and she only speaks in Japanese. She tends to change her hair into different colors, mostly black with pink, red, green, and blue highlights. She also tends to twitch a lot. The two are mentally fighting for domination, and only ERROR knows that Vocaloid exists. In the state that Voca is in, ERROR is able to easily take over. She messes with other's minds and continues to feed off of the anxiety. When ERROR kicks in for a couple of minutes, she quickly fades away, returning back to a Vocaloid Fandom in a rather confused state. Vocaloid still has nightmares of being kidnapped and being beaten, nearly to death, and of other people dying in her dreams. Tumblr Vocaloid Fandom Tumblr Vocaloid Fandom has not much of a history, but still bits and pieces of one. She started out as a normal human, with her obnoxious blue twintails. She continued to make new friends, as more people payed attention to her. Quadrants Vocaloid had went to the Tumblr Prom, alone. She was originally going to go with Tim Burton Fandom , but he suddenly was never heard from. When she was about to leave, a man came up to her and offered to dance with her. His name is Rave Master Fandom . The same night, meeting as only strangers at first, they became matesprits. Not too long after, they got married, also giving birth to the RWBY fandom. As of late, they had broken their relationship. After being enslaved as a maid for a week due to a magic anon, she eventually got into a kismesistude with the Grand Chase Fandom . After a while, they stopped talking to each other, seeming as if he had gone missing. Vocaloid figured that their relationship was over. She has been having confused feelings about a non-fandom, named Tarn . He had kissed her before killing her, helping her godtier into her title. After that, she had romantic feelings about him. They are currently matesprits. Tim Burton had risen again, and Vocaloid decided to pay him a visit. Sadly, she was not in her right state of mind. After she gained sanity again, she visited him. Desperate and suggested for a moirail, she then shared a moiraillagence with the fandom. Past When she was a new fandom, similar to Fandomsarchive Vocaloid, Calcium Miku had glitched out. Instead of killing her, Calcium gave Vocaloid permanent scars on her left side. She uses her makeup and hair to cover it, which works all the time. She has only told Tarn about this. Category:Fandomsarchive Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters